Villainmageddon Part Two: Attack of the Daleks
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins just finished an epic battle with Dr. Blowhole resulting in the loss of Elsa's powers. And now The Doctor's greatest enemy The Daleks have arrived to exterminate the penguins. Guest starring Agent Classified and Anna
1. Last Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Retreat! Let's get out of here before the Snow Queen wakes up," The Hornet said as they flew away. "Cowards," Hans said, "I guess they didn't get the memo." "What memo," I said. "Turn off the Anti-magic shield we don't need it anymore," blowhole replied. "What do you mean by that," Kowalski said. "Once the Freeze ray is fired…" Savio said, "The Sssssnow Queen will lose her powerssss." "What no you can't do that," Anna said. "I'm afraid we already have," Dr. Blowhole said, "and unlike when Maleficent did it the condition will be is my Revenge on Elsa." "What," everyone on our side (except Elsa who was unconscious) said. "Why didn't I know about this," Parker said shocked as well. "Well for starters I knew you turn traitor," Dr. Blowhole said, "So I didn't tell you…Now take him out of my sight!" "Although I do like mocking you penguins we should leave before they come."

"They?" I said, "Who are they?" Blowhole and the rest of the gathered enemies just laughed evilly and disappeared. But not before putting our Emergency Arsenal back in place. "So who are the 'they' he mentioned," I said. "I have a pretty good idea," The Doctor replied. " ** _Exterminate!"_** "Oh them," I said as the sky filled with Daleks ships. "That's the biggest fleet I ever seen," Kowalski said. "That's because that's the entire armada," The Doctor replied. "Aliens are a bit outside of my jurisdiction besides I have an agent to rescue," Agent Classified replied. "Where are you going," I said. "To rebuild the North Wind of course," he said as he disappeared in to the shadows. " ** _The Penguins will be exterminated!"_** "The entire Armada to wiped us off the face of the earth," I said, "They couldn't even do it when they took over the earth." Elsa was now up trying to blast ice at the ship only to find that she couldn't do it. "What," Elsa said terrifed and confused, "my powers…" "I'm sorry Elsa." "Blowhole fired the Freeze ray…" Elsa said. "Thanks to the Doctor it only caused a snow storm," Kowalski replied.

"What happened to my powers," Elsa demanded. "There gone," I said. "Gone? What do you mean gone?" Elsa said terrifed. "When Blowhole fired the Freeze Ray it took away your powers," I explained. "No…" Elsa said going to her knees in defeat, "No...No…no…no…" "I'm sorry Elsa I truly am," The Doctor replied, "I can't reverse the process." " ** _Then_** **_the Snow Queen is powerless,"_** Dalek-They replied, " ** _This is Dalek-They to the Emperor the Penguins greatest ally is powerless. Victory is ours."_** Every dalek chanted after that, " ** _Victory! Victory! Victory!"_** Great this is just great we defeat one group of enemies only to have to deal with The Daleks. "Will this ever end," I said. "I have a feeling that this is only the tip of the iceberg."


	2. Chapter One: Dalek Overkill

Central Park Zoo

4:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

" ** _You can not escape Penguins!"_** Dalek-They said, " ** _Surrender and you will not be exterminated!"_** "What happen if we do surrender," Kowalski asked. " ** _You will be sent to the Dalek camps,"_** a drone replied. "Then we're not surrendering," The Doctor replied. " ** _Exterminate!"_** Several Daleks replied as they edged closer. " ** _Exterminate!" "Exterminate!" "The Penguins must not be allowed to escape!"_** Dalek energy beams and missiles rained down from the ships above as the Daleks on the ground fired randomly. The remains of Blowhole's Freeze Ray exploded sending scrapnel everwhere destroying several Daleks. "Jump!" I said as the ground exploded sending pavement and dirt into the air. " ** _Surrender now or you will all be exterminated!"_** The Emperors voice rang out as the Dalek flagship filled the sky.

Kowalski now had a pair of binoculars out, "What are those." The Doctor grabbed the binoculars and said, "Dalek patrol ships…run." The guns of the patrol ships went off further adding to the destruction and chaos. "The Zoo can't take much more," Kowalski said, "We need to get out of here…" "Look's like they are way ahead of us," I said pointing to the animals fleeing the Zoo. " ** _The Zoo animals are escaping,"_** the white supreme dalek replied. " ** _They will be spared the emperor's plan only involves the penguins and their allies,"_** a Strategist dalek replied ** _, "The stratagem of the emperor must be followed."_** " ** _The Penguins must be Exterminated,"_** The Supreme Dalek shouted sending several drones our way. "Drone Daleks approaching," I said, "ready Dalek-Class weapons." "Speaking of weapons I think this is the prefect time to test this Cyber-gun," Kowalski said. "Cyber-gun?" I said, "Where did you get that." "Remember when we battled the cyber-men in Antartica," he replied, "that is where I got it."

" ** _No matter what weapons you bring,"_** Dalek-jast announced, " ** _You will fall to the might of the Daleks!"_** "Kowalski what's the pharse I'm looking for," I said. "Dalek Overkill," he replied. "That one works," The Doctor replied. "Let's get out of here," I said. " ** _There is no escape no matter where you go we will find you!"_** "Doctor they don't have a time machine do they?" I said. "Not the last time I checked," he replied. We all ran out of the Zoo and into the TARDIS as the Daleks closed in. The Doctor quickly closed the doors behind us and Dematerialized the TARDIS. This angered the Emperor, " ** _Elite attack team you will follow the Doctor thought out time and space. When the Doctor and his allies are captured you will bring them to me!"_**

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: fight in the Time Vortex

The Time Vortex

Inside the TARDIS

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"I never thought you wake up," Clara said. "Okay you had your beauty rest," The Doctor replied, "now get up." " ** _The Doctor will surrender to the Elite attack team,"_** a Dalek announced, " ** _Surrender your TARDIS immediately!" "_** Looks like we have company," Skipper said. "The Time vortex is my territory," The Doctor said, "The Daleks are at a disadvantage here." And then the TARDIS stops with a sickening crunch, "You spoke too soon," Kowalski said. "Doctor we need a target range," Skipper said, "So Elsa can practice her aim."

"Or we could find a way to get her powers back," Anna said. "I can't reverse the process," The Doctor said, "We would need a miracle." " ** _You will be exterminated!" "_** Won't do us much good if the daleks kill us." The TARDIS shook and shuddered as the Dalek Time Ship fired on the TARDIS. "Doctor," Kowalski said, "what happens if the TARDIS explodes and we survive?" "The Time Vortex would age us to death," The Doctor replied, "and you do not want to experience that." "What if we exited the vortex," Elsa said. "Then the Daleks will find us no matter where we go in time and space." " ** _The Doctor is correct!"_** a Dalek said. "Could you turn off the commancation link," I said, "The Daleks are getting annoying."

"A time ship without weapons a Dalek's dream," Skipper said. "We could escape to the one place the Daleks can't get to us," Kowalski said. "When," The Doctor replied. "The End of the Universe," Kowalski replied, "or the big bang just saying." "Been there done that," The Doctor replied. The TARDIS shuddered again from another blast, "Shields are holding," The Doctor said. "But for how long," Kowalski replied, "Doctor we have company!" The TARDIS shook one last time and stopped as the Dalek time ship lowered on top of it. "We're in the cargo hold of the Dalek's time ship," The Doctor replied. "Can't you just materialize somewhere," I said. "Elsa," The Doctor replied, "I am an idiot." The sound of the Daleks anger could be heard as the TARDIS materialized somewhere. "Let's hope this works," The Doctor replied. We stepped out of the TARDIS and into the desert. "A desert," Skipper said. "Not just any desert Skipper," Kowalski said, "we're in Egypt." "Egypt?" "And it looks like the first of the great pyramids are being built." "Great Pyramids…as in the Great Pyramids of Gaza." We looked up as the Dalek Time ship appeared over the pyramids. It looked like any other Dalek-ship only with bigger engines and far more firepower. "We are so dead," Anna replied. "We should leave," The Doctor said.

(End of Chapter Two) ****


	4. Chapter Three: The Time Chase

Locations and times: too many to list

(Skipper's POV)

We fled from old Egypt but the Daleks followed us back into the Vortex. The Doctor tried the Stone Age, the Aztecs, and The Ronanok colony, the middle of the Triassic period, the Precambrian, and even Skaro itself. The Daleks followed us at every turn even arriving before us in some cases. The height of the Roman Empire, the golden era of Greece, The battle of Gettysburg, The 2nd great and bountiful human empire, new earth, the end of the universe, a black hole all failed as the Daleks stayed on our tails the entire time.

"Doctor try some places we been before," I said. Arendelle, corona, the isle of berk, santa's workshop, London, Metro City, Chicago, and Washington D.C but no matter where we went the Daleks followed. " ** _This is futile,"_** a dalek said, " ** _Surrender now!"_** The Doctor tried some more; The end of the Cretaceous, the end of the ice age, mars, the moon, The end of earth, the Jurassic period, Victorian London, Edwardian London, The American colonies, the height of the British empire, WWII, The Time War, Gallifrey, Sontar, Telos, Mondas, the iderian spiral, far away planets each time being meet with the Daleks. "I we can't run forever," Kowalski said, "This is fruitless." "Then I guess we have to do something unexpected," I said, "Doctor we need to head to the Shadow Proclaimation."

(The Dalek's POV)

 ** _"_** ** _The TARDIS is in our sights!" "Report this to the Dalek time controller," I said, "we will soon have our prisoners." "Alert! Alert! The TARDIS is about to_** **_materialize!" a drone replied. "Where are they heading!" "21_** ** _st_** **** ** _century…The Shadow Proclaimation." "The Shadow Proclaimation will be Exterminated and the penguins and their allies captured!" "If we fail the emperor will exterminate us all," I replied. "I obey supreme Dalek!" "Engaging materialization!" a scienctist replied. We exited the vortex and located the TARDIS, "Commence docking procedure The Shadow Proclaimation will Fall!" "All hail Emperor Dalek-sec! Long live the Daleks!" Nothing will stand in our way not even the Shadow Proclaimation the Penguins will fall._**

 ** _(End of Chapter Three)_**


	5. Chapter Four: Shadow Proclaimation

The Shadow Proclaimation

(Skipper's POV)

"So this is the shadow proclaimation," I said as a squad of judoon appeared. "Bring me to the shadow architect," The Doctor replied. "Language identified: designation Earth English." "So how about you bring me to the architect then." "Request granted," the lead space-rhino replied leading us down several corriders. "Ma'ma," the judoon captain said, "The Doctor is here." "Doctor…," she said turning around, "…you…regenerated." "Yes I did," he replied, "I thought you had a contact inside the papal mainframe." "We did," she said but didn't elaborate.

"Doctor…Daleks attacking the earth and an elite force of time-traveling Daleks is following us thoughtout time and space," I said. "You lead a squad of daleks to the shadow…" The doors behind us exploded and the Supreme Dalek flanked by two drones entered. " ** _The Shadow Proclaimation will surrender the Doctor and his allies or you will all be exterminated!"_** The judoon behind us readied their weapons as the judoon captain turned to the Daleks, "The Daleks will surrender to the shadow proclaimation," he said. " ** _Exterminate the judoon!"_** The supreme shouted as 20 more drones, a Strategist, 10 imperial guards, and a Special Weapons Dalek entered. The doors at the other end of the vast room also exploded and several bronze daleks entered lead by an Eternal Dalek.

" ** _Attention! Attention! You are surrounded surrender or prepare to be exterminated!"_** "You will pay for your crimes Daleks," The Shadow architect replied. " ** _You can not touch us in a court of intergalaxic law,"_** the supreme daleks said, " ** _The Daleks did not sign the Shadow Proclaimation so you have no power over us."_** "You have declared war on the shadow proclaimation." Emperor Dalek-Sec appeared from behind the architect, " ** _This is not war this is pest control! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** The judoon in the room attacked but were quickly overcome and exterminated. " ** _You have no hope against the superior beings!"_** "If I had my powers," Elsa said, "I would…" " ** _Kill us,"_** Sec said in an almost mocking tone, " ** _Then do it and prove that you are no better then us." "_** I can wipe you all out right here and right now," The Doctor replied. " ** _In the words of the last emperor,"_** Sec replied, " ** _Hello the Doctor the great exterminator!"_** More judoon entered the room, "Justice is swift," the judoon commander said as reinforcement came down the stairs. " ** _Exterminate!"_** a drone replied only to get destroyed. " ** _Exterminate the judoon! Exterminate!"_**

Dalek death beams flew towards the approaching force and the judoon didn't stand a chance. " ** _Judoon mercenaries Exterminated,"_** the strategist replied flanked by the eternal and the supreme. " ** _The Proclaimation is no more,"_** Sec replied. " ** _Detonation in 12 rels,"_** one of the imperial guards replied both of its weapons aimed at the surviving judoon. Emperor Sec and the Imperial guard teleported back to the imperial flagship. The remaining daleks returned to the Time-ship with the TARDIS stranding us. "Anyone have a vortex manipulator on them," Clara said. "Too unstable," The Doctor said, "any other brilliant ideas?" "The Space-Time Teleport," Kowalski said, "to where they least expect us to go." "Detenation unavoidable we must evacuate the Shadow Proclaimation." This was followed by a loud bang, "What was that," Kowalski said. "The sound of the proclaimation's space-craft going up in smoke," The Doctor replied.

"Space-Time Teleport it is," The Doctor replied, "anyone want to come with us?" "Ma'am the escape pod is ready," the judoon said, "detenation in 10 minutes." "The Dalek fleet is out there the daleks will tear you apart," Kowalski said. "Our chances of survival are better out there then as prisoners of the daleks," the architect replied, "until the next time Doctor." "I can help you," The Doctor said. "By the power invested in me by article twelve of the shadow proclaimation I order you to stop the Daleks!" she said as she and the surviving judoon left the room. "Kowalski the Teleport!" I said, "Use it…this plan better not get us killed!" "It won't," he replied as the proclaimation began to shake. "The Daleks are firing…I guess they had a change of plans," Anna said. "Push the button!" I shouted. Kowalski pushed the button and everything went dark…

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: Battle for the TARDIS

Dalek Time-Ship

Earth's orbit

5:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Dalek-class weapons at the ready," I said, "Show no mercy…The Dalek for sure won't." Everyone but the Doctor, Clara, and Elsa complied. "Elsa your Dalek-Class weapon uses it," I said. "My Powers will return I'm sure of it," Elsa said. "Well we can't afford for you to die while you wait!" Kowalski said forcing a Dalek-class gun into her hands. Elsa rolled her eyes but obeyed.

" ** _Inturders detected!"_** a drone said, " ** _Alert! Alert! It is the Penguins!"_** " ** _Impossible!"_** the Supreme shouted. "I'll show you impossible," I shouted firing my weapon. " ** _Under Attack! Under Attack!"_** The Supreme replied before exploding. Meanwhile in another corner of the ship, " ** _Report!"_** the Strategist said. " ** _It is confirmed the Supreme is dead."_** The strategist took control and said, " ** _Find the Doctor and his allies they must not be allowed to live…Exterminate!"_** The drones in the strategy room complied with the orders and left.

Back in the command room we had other problems, "Looks like the Daleks were busy when we were away," Kowalski said. "What are they waiting for?" I shouted. " ** _Your deaths,"_** a drone replied, " ** _Exterminate!"_** More Daleks arrived but they seemed to be firing conservently, "What the matter afraid you damage your ship," I mocked. " ** _Exterminate!"_** The Drone replied as the Special Weapons Dalek appeared. The gaint gun began firing as we dodged to get out of the way. Several Dalek computer banks and controls were ruined. The Special Weapons Dalek kept firing destroying any drone unluckly enough to be in the way. " ** _Exterminate!"_** The drone screamed as we destroyed it and and Special Weapons Dalek. Sadly for us the Imperial Dalek in all its cybernetic glory climbed out. "So the imperial Daleks are still around," Doctor said as the Dalek's claw swung by. " ** _Exterminate!"_** the creature said. Kowalski fired the Dalek-Class gun again and the Dalek died with a harsh scream.

"I think we're good now," Kowalski said. " ** _Find the Penguins! Find the Doctor!"_** the voice of the strategist announced. " ** _Seek! Locate! Exterminate!"_** the Daleks in the next room replied. "We should find the TARDIS," I said. "Good idea," he replied as we ran for our lives!" " ** _Halt"_** a bronze guarding the strategy room demanded before we destroyed it. Rico coughed up a bomb and the doors exploded. " ** _Protect the Strategist!"_** a drone shouted as the scientist Daleks in the room aimed their weapons. We fired on the Strategist and we were inmoblized by the ear-spliting sound of the ships battle computer failing. The Computer exploded destroying any scientist or drone dalek that was too close to the computer. " ** _The Strategist has died…Battle Computer destroyed!"_** We fired randomly destroying the surviving Scientists and drones until their burnt out shells littered the room. "We should find the TARDIS now," I shouted, "As we speak the eternal is assuming command."

Meanwhile in the progenitor room the eternal surrounded by it fellow eternals, bronzes, Drones, and Scientist Daleks. " ** _The Penguins and there Allies are approaching the cargo hold they must be stopped!"_** it said as it left the room. The other Daleks followed it out and readied their guns. Elsewhere in the cargo hold we had found the TARDIS, "we found it," Kowalski said as Dalek filed in. "Yes and the Daleks found us," The Doctor said. "Kowalski you and your big mouth!" I replied. The Doctor opened the doors and we ran inside. The Dalek made it to the TARDIS as it dematerialized, " ** _They are returning to earth,"_** the eternal replied, " ** _We have failed…engage ship self-destruct!"_** " ** _We obey"_** the other Daleks said as the time-ship exploded.

(End of chapter Five)


	7. Chapter Six: Return to Earth

Central Park

6:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Hey Daleks guess what we're back!" Kowalski said. " ** _Exterminate Them!"_** The Emperor shouted. "Kowalski anlysis on that ship over there," I said. "That's funny that looks exactly like the ship with the transdimensional cannon…" Kowalski said. "Transdimensional Cannon!" Everyone replied in unison. "Yes the… SHIP WITH THE TRANSDIMESIONAL CANNON!" Kowalski said in utter shock, "but we destroyed it…" "Apparently not," The Doctor replied. " ** _Activate the beam!"_** Sec announced. A gaint weapon deployed from the remains of the Transdimesional Cannon pursated with energy and fired creating a deep crater between us and the Zoo.

The gaint weapon aimed towards us, "Get back in the TARDIS!" We rushed into the TARDIS and managed to see the beam's impact as the doors closed. We opened the doors again to find ourselves on at the bottom of a deep crater. "Well it could be worst we could be in the middle of a sea of lava." As soon as the words left my mouth the ground around us started to crack and melt.

"This is just…" Skipper said, "Elsa what are you doing!" I turned to where Skipper was looking and saw Elsa standing at the threshold of the doors. "Elsa! Get back here," Skipper said. "What is she doing," Anna said. "Elsa…" The Doctor said running towards us only to get stopped by Clara. "Doctor…" Clara said. "But she is going to…" "Do as you're told," Clara replied. "Fine," he replied backing up. "Elsa would you please just get back in the TARDIS," Skipper pleaded. Elsa didn't seem to hear him as she was deep in concentration…she was more concentrated then I ever seen her before. She was focusing on the lava like her life depended on it…well for starters it did.

"This is not going to work," Skipper muttered, "she has no powers." And then to the surprise of us all a blast of ice was fired from her hand turning the lava back into solid rock. That shut Skipper up. She turned to Skipper with a smile and said, "What was that about no powers?" " ** _Alert! Alert!"_** a dalek at the top of the crater announced, " ** _The Snow Queen has regained…"_** Elsa sent an icy blast at the Dalek cutting it off midreport. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** "Oh give me a break," Skipper replied, "back into the TARDIS." We piled back into the ship and The Doctor dematerialized and then rematerialized the TARDIS.

We reemerged from the TARDIS inside the Staff Building. "The Daleks can't get in here the doors are too small," I said, "So we're…" The Wall exploded and three Daleks entered, " ** _No matter what you do you can not defeat us,"_** they said. "Okay what is your unfailable plan," Skipper said, "I would think carefully about your answer." " ** _A powerful weapon is being prepared to destroy the earth!"_** "What powerful weapon A Death Ray," The Doctor replied. " ** _The Nightmare Child_** ," Sec replied from aboard the flagship his voice booming across the city. "No…you can not do that," The Doctor replied. " ** _This Attack was in the name of battle research,"_** the Daleks closest to us replied, " ** _To see if Earth greatest Heros will let the Earth burn to save themselves or die trying to save it. Either way the Daleks will survive to fight another day."_** "How is it research if you're destroying the Earth?" Skipper asked. " ** _There can be no witnesses of this battle experiment if the earth stands the human race will remember,"_** it replied. "I stop the Nightmare child before…" " ** _Incorrect Doc-tor_** ," The Emperor Sec replied, " ** _The Nightmare Child was destroyed by Davros's ship when it flew right into its jaws."_** "So someone has to die is that what they telling us…" I said.

" ** _Nothing can stop the Nightmare Child the legacy of the Time War,"_** Every Dalek in the Zoo and in the Sky replied. "You destroy the Earth then what," The Doctor demanded. " ** _Then the Time War will begin Anew…and Gallifrey will fall."_** "I'll be there to stop you," The Doctor replied. " ** _The moment no longer exists this Time the Time War will never end."_** "What if we destroy the Nightmare Child," Skipper said. " ** _The outcome will not matter the information gained from this battle will be of use to the Daleks."_** "Not if your secret weapon is destroyed. " ** _If you succeed in defeating the Nightmare Child This is only the beginning,"_** Sec Replied.

Meanwhile on board the Flagship the emperor receives his report. " ** _The Sontarians have accelerated!" "That is of no importance,"_** Sec replied, " ** _Attention all Daleks the Nightmare Child will be releashed Evacaute the Earth!"_** " ** _All Dalek Units have return to the safety of the Earth's Orbit!" "Releash the Nightmare Child!"_** Dalek-Sec replied, " ** _We are to return to Skaro immediately!"_** " ** _We Obey!"_** Every Dalek replied as the Nightmare Child was launched towards it destination. As soon as the Nightmare Child hit the upper atmosphere the Daleks Armada entered hyperdrive. Elsewhere the Sontarians watch with satisfaction as if they knew that the dalek plan will fail.

(End of Chapter Six) ****


	8. Chapter Seven: The Nightmare Child

Central Park Zoo

6:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Is that the Nightmare Child?" I asked. "Yes," The Doctor replied, "Only one of the horrors of the Time War." "So how do we stop it…short of someone dying," I said. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "I have a visual on the Nightmare Child…it's horrible." A loud roar rocked the ground as the Nightmare Child in all its ugliness appeared. "We are so dead," Private said. "Not on my watch," I replied, "Dalek-Class weapons at the ready." The Four of us readied our weapons while everyone else just watched. We fired the guns only for the laser beam to deflect off the monster harmlessly. Rico tried a variety of explosives but nothing seemed to work. "Stand Back," Elsa said senting a barrage of icy blasts and ice spikes at the beast.

The Monster just shrugged the attacks off like they were nothing before roaring angrily. "Skipper Conventional Weapons won't work on it!" Kowalski said. "Who said anything about conventional…" "Skipper you wouldn't dare," Kowalski replied. "Why are Nukes the answer for everything," The Doctor muttered. "We don't have any," I said, "and plus that's a horrible idea." "What would we do with nukes anyway," Kowalski said, "they probably won't work on it anywhy." "Um try telling them that," Elsa said pointing to a bomber plane. "They can't," Private said, "This is a heavily populated area." "Okay…New Plan let defeat that thing before the nukes arrive," I said. "But no weapon will work on that," Kowalski said, "We're out of opitions!"

"Don't jump to conclusions," Elsa replied assuming her Ice Dragon form. "I almost forgot about that," Kowalski said as Elsa let out a barrage of ice. "apparently that's separate from her ice magic," I muttered. The Nightmare Child shrugged it off but it was clearly slowing down. Elsa kept up the barrage of ice until the Monster froze solid inside the Zoo. Elsa returned to her human form and the now Frozen Nightmare Child shattered into a million pieces just as the bomber plane arrived. It circled the area for a moment then turned around back to whatever airbase it came from. "Doctor is it finally over," I said as the bomber disappeared into the distance.

"Not yet," a victorious voice replied, "Now surrender in the name of the glorious Sontarian Empire!" We turn around and found ourselves surrounded by sontarians, "Sontarians," The Doctor replied. "Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha!" the Sontarians chanted. "Give us a break," Kowalski replied. "Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha!" "Sontar-enough!" The Doctor replied silencing everyone. "If I were you I would retreat right now," Elsa said. "Sontarians never retreat," the leader replied, "prepare to be defeated. "Who are you anyway," I replied. "I am General Earthslayer…Earthslayer the undefeatable of the 10th Sontarian Battlefleet!" "I defeated the fifth in case you were wondering…" "The Fifth Sontarian Battlefleet was a disgrace to the glory of Sontar."

"Strax…" "Do not metion that name to me!" "Show respect! Are you not a member of the glorious Sontarian Race!" another voice said. "Commander Starkiller," the general announced, "I…" "Silence!" the Commander said turning to the Doctor, "The earth will fall doctor." "Not if we have anything to say about," I said. "We shall see about that," Commander Starkiller replied, "Sontar-Ha!" And the chanting started up again, "here we go again," Kowalski said. "Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha! Sontar Ha!..."

To Be Continued…


End file.
